Pahit dan Manis Kopi
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kopi pahit dan pembicaraan mengenai pasangan hidup. Warning: Hint Lehrgen x Tanya, dan OOC.


**Pahit dan Manis Kopi**

 **Warning: Hint Lehrgen x Tanya** , **Kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Youjo Senki (LN) milik Carlo Zen, Shinobu Shino** **tsuki, dan Enterbrain.**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Erich Von Lehrgen.

Ruang kerjanya tenang, bersih, nyaman—namun sayang kopi yang dihidangkan selalu saja terasa pahit. Tak pernah ada gula ataupun susu sebagai pelengkap. Cemilan ringan pun demikian.

Lehrgen bilang karena ia lupa, padahal Tanya sangat yakin hal itu sengaja sekali dilakukan.

Mau bagaimana lagi.

Lupa sesekali wajar, tapi kalau terus terulang tentu saja niat 'mengisengi' itu pun terbongkar.

Meski demikian Tanya akan tetap meminumnya sampai habis. Toh ia tidak keberatan. Lumayan suka malah. Dulu kopi adalah minuman wajibnya di pagi hari. Dengan koran atau siaran berita menemani.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kebiasaan, hari ini Lehrgen pun nampak sama. Pakaian yang dikenakan rapi seperti biasa. Rambut tersisir sempurna. Kacamata terpasang sesuai. Dan alis matanya mengkerut setiap menemukan hal membingungkan dalam kertas laporan yang Tanya berikan.

Kopi digelasnya sampai dibiarkan mendingin, tak tersentuh barang sedikit. Terlalu fokus membaca. Tanya sempat gatal ingin menggantinya dengan cairan kopi yang baru.

Tapi akhirnya ia memilih diam.

30 menit berlalu.

Tanya meneguk kembali kopi miliknya.

Erich Von Lehrgen.

Jika diperhatikan tanpa henti, wajahnya lumayan memikat. Tanya akui ia laki-laki yang tampan, dengan tubuh tegap berotot yang tak perlu diragukan. Aroma parfum yang tercium dari tubuhnya pun tak membuat sesak.

Nyaman, aman, membuatnya terasa terlidungi. Meski rasanya aneh jika ia berpikir demikian. Pengalamannya menjadi seorang wanita selama 12 tahun belum cukup membuatnya mengerti betul pesona laki-laki.

Baginya definisi lelaki sempurna adalah dirinya dahulu sebelum mati.

"Apakah ada yang aneh di wajah saya?"

"Maaf. Tidak ada, saya hanya sedang mengisi waktu."

"Dengan memandingi saya?"

Tanya melirik ke arah lain. Menyeruput kembali kopinya yang tinggal setengah.

Lihat. Tampan, tegap, kekar, membuat nyaman, dan super peka—bagaimana bisa lelaki seperti Lehrgen belum terlihat mengencani wanita? Masih setia dengan status lajangnya. Jikalau Tanya bukanlah gadis kecil—(reinkarnasi dari laki-laki kantoran berusia 30 tahunan)—mungkin ia tertarik untuk mendekati atasannya itu.

Bercanda.

"Lt. Col. Lehrgen...Maaf saya lancang bertanya, tapi apakah Anda pernah berpikir untuk mencari pasangan hidup?"

Siapa?

Lehrgen terkesiap sejenak, tetapi tak sampai memindahkan pandangannya dari kertas laporan di tangan. Ia sempat meragukan indra pendengarannya. Heran saja, Tanya menanyakan hal berbau kehidupan pribadi. Pekerjaan dan strategi perang adalah topik yang selalu mereka bahas. Atau terkadang juga membicarakan cuaca dan kabar diri, tapi tak sampai mengungkit persoalan istri.

Jujur. Lehrgen penasaran, tapi ia tidak berniat mencari tau lebih jauh.

"Untuk saat ini saya belum tertarik."

"Anda tidak ingin menikah?"

"Keinginan itu tentu saja ada. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Lehrgen memilih membiarkan sejenak pekerjaannya. Meminum kopinya, meski kemudian ia mengernyit tak suka. Kopi di dalam cangkir sudah terlalu dingin untuk bisa dinikmati. Sayang sekali.

"Tidak ada maksud apapun. Ini murni hanya rasa penasaran saya saja."

Oh.

Hening. Rasa pahit masih terasa di lidah Tanya. Mungkin memilih topik mengenai pasangan hidup bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Ia merasa pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan jauh lebih spektakuler daripada berbagai pendapat perang yang ia berikan. (Ini) Bagi Lehrgen tentu saja. Lelaki itu masih saja tak henti menatap ke arah Tanya.

Alis matanya mengkerut, terlihat menyelidik.

Dan itu membuat Tanya tak nyaman.

"...Mungkin jika perang selesai saya baru memikirkannya."

"Ya?"

"Soal pernikahan dan sebagainya."

"Ah...iya" Tanya mengangguk, cangkir miliknya yang kosong dimainkan sesekali. Kalau dipikir-pikir sedari tadi suara mobil yang melintas dapat mereka dengar samar-samar. "...Kalau begitu, bisa jadikan saya istri Anda?"

SPUURT—

Uhuk-uhuk—

Serius?

Bercanda. Tanya hanya bercanda. Ia sendiri kaget bisa berkata demikian. Iya. Ucapan seorang anak kecil tidak perlu dianggap serius. Lagipula, ia sendiri masih tak yakin dapat tetap bernafas hingga perang berakhir. Makhluk X senang sekali mengganggu dirinya.

Menikahi Lehrgen mungkin bukanlah akhir yang direncanakan oleh makhluk itu. Tanya juga belum siap untuk menikahi seorang laki-laki. Dan usia keduanya terpaut begitu jauh.

"Lupakan saja Letnan Kolonel...Saya hanya bercand—"

"Jika perang berakhir dan menunggu beberapa tahun lagi hingga Anda siap mungkin saya bisa melakukannya." Lehrgen berdehem sekali. "Bercanda—haha—Bicara apa saya ini—Mau tambah kopi lagi?"

Kedip.

"Ya? Ma-maksud saya Iya."

Sejujurnya Tanya berencana segera beranjak setelah kopi miliknya habis. Ia tak biasa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan mengobrol. Dengan Lehrgen apalagi. Tapi setelah dipikir ulang, sepertinya satu cangkir lagi pun tak masalah. Pekerjaannya bisa menunggu sebentar.

Lagipula bukan ia yang mau, tetapi Lehrgen lah yang menawarkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan * _bows_ *

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
